


A Broken Warrior

by BlindJedi75



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asari Characters, Children of Characters, Crippled Shepard, Cybernetics, Default Shepard (Mass Effect), Depression, Destroy Ending, F/F, FemShep - Freeform, Female Characters, Mentions of Burns, Nightmares, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Shepard (Mass Effect) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sorrow, Suicidal Thoughts, burn victim, little blue children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJedi75/pseuds/BlindJedi75
Summary: Not even Commander Shepard is immune to the horrors of war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little not-okay Shepard drabble I wrote a while back, I see too many things that show Shepard being perfectly fine after the war, well, she ain't!

The loud scream of a Banshee woke her with a loud yell as Jane Shepard launched up, her entire body beginning to burn from the sudden movement. She winced and curled in on herself, her cybernetic leg creaking from the movement.

Shepard looked down at the cybernetic, her leg had been blown off at the end of the war, same with her right arm. She stood slowly and began limping to the closet only for her arm to get grabbed by Liara, Shepard looked back slowly, her red hair a complete mess, the left side of her face scarred and slightly deformed from the burns on her skin. Her eyes which usually held confidence in the green hues now just held constant fear, her eyes were slightly cloudy.

"Are you alright?" Liara asked, sitting up in bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just... need a moment." The other lied, pulling her arm out of her bondmate's grasp before continuing on her way, grabbing her cane before making her way out of the room and to her daughter's room.

She stepped into the room slowly and sat down, staring into the crib at the young Asari lying there. So peaceful unlike her father who was suffering with no sign of an end...

Memories flashed in her mind, soldiers flying back from explosions, the Reapers crushing them all. Then the memories shifted to the end of it all, the explosion that ravaged Commander Shepard, sending her flying down to Earth and crashing into a large pile of rubble... The end of an era...

Shepard lurched slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she hadn't realized that she was just staring at the infant Asari in the crib as though she didn't even know her. Jane looked back and stared at Liara, reaching out with a choked sob.

There were days when she just wanted to end it all... She wanted to die.

She just sat there, curled into her bondmate's chest, her scarred and crippled body shaking with heavy pained sobs of someone who fought for her life but suffered greatly for it.

"Shhhh... It's alright." Liara soothed quietly, her heart shattering into pieces as she listened to the once strong and capable Commander Shepard sob from pure fear because of something the human was unable to fight against.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a nightmare always becomes harder to love.

Her fork idly scraped against the plate, picking at her food. Shepard's eyes just stared at the meal in front of her, the Varren meat left untouched, her mind was wandering, showing her the war as though it was just a vid that she put on repeat.

Jane twitched slightly when she felt the comforting hand on her arm, her cybernetic fist closing on instinct. The veteran stood quickly and grabbed her cane, moving out of the dining room slowly. She mounted the steps and began moving up them, collapsing a moment after, a death grip on her cane, her other hand on her metal leg due to it giving out.

_You will know pain, Shepard..._

A groan of defiance left her at the taunt, her teeth gritting as she tried to stand, her whole body shaking violently, her form feeling as though it suddenly caught fire as pain shot from her spine all the way through. Shepard gasped softly as she got to her feet at last, screaming suddenly when she began hearing the sound those things always made when they got close.

She didn't even hear the frantic footsteps or feel the soft arms of Liara loop around her until she was already upstairs and in the doorway of the bedroom. Her mind flashed to Mordin Solus, that damn scientist with the regrets of a century old man despite the Salarian being only in his 30s.

_No. No time, destruction imminent, have to go up. I must fix this... Krogan deserve a cure._

She remembered seeing the elevator rise slowly, hearing him sing one last time through the comms, at that moment she didn't even realize that she sang with him... or that she finished the song after the explosion.

A weak sound left her, a sound that sounded like the mix between a sob and a gasp of pain.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this or if you have suggestions let me know!


End file.
